


a Sansa never forgets

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: Jonsa Halloween 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jonsa Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Sansa told Jon her costume for the party was going to be spicy. She did not disappoint.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Halloween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985077
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	a Sansa never forgets

**Author's Note:**

> The Starks are a rich family who always hosts various charity events, one of them being a Halloween costume party.  
> idk i just really think Sophie Turner and her costume of 2018 is neat 
> 
> written for the Jonsa Halloween event on tumblr!  
> Day 5: Ghost(s)/Clothes

Jon was looking at his watch again. They should have left fifteen minutes ago if they wanted to make it to her parents’ charity Halloween ball in time. Tugging at his collar one more time, he sighed. Leave it to Sansa to pick such an uncomfortable costume. He supposed he did look good as a ringmaster though. Sansa had wanted them to go with a circus theme for this year’s event and he won’t lie, he’s excited to see what she’s chosen for herself. After last year’s spectacular theme of the ballet, where she dressed as a very sensual Black Swan, he was rather keen on seeing her in another similar costume. Maybe they’d win the costume contest again, she did say he’d absolutely love it. 

“Love, are you ready yet? We’re going to be late!” Jon shouted down the hallway.

“Sorry! It took a while putting Ghost in his costume, you know how he hates wearing clothes.”

 _Ghost? Why does he need a costume?_ Jon was really confused now. “Oh, is he coming with?”

“Yeah, sorry! Rickon said Lady’s been real sad lately, I think seeing Ghost will help.” 

Jon sighed in understanding. Their apartment currently only allowed for one pet, so Sansa had to leave Lady at her parents until they were able to buy a house of their own. Ned and Cat offered to help them out with buying a new house, but Sansa refused. 

Before Jon could ask what Ghost was wearing, the dog trotted out to the living room. And he was wearing the cutest ghost costume. He laughed, because Ghost looked like he thought the costume was the exact opposite of cute. Jon took a few photos before Sansa called out to him.

“Okay I’m ready!”

“Perfect!” He went to grab his car keys but immediately stopped and turned around at what she said next.

“Are you ready for the spiciest costume of the night?”

Jon gulped. Maybe being a little late to the party wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Slowly but surely, his gorgeous fiancée strutted out in a costume that Jon just couldn’t believe.

She was an elephant. 

Sansa proceeded to vogue in several poses that normally would have been very alluring to Jon if she wasn’t, you know, covered head to toe in an elephant costume.

Jon and Ghost tilted their head to the right.

“What do you think?” Sansa smirked.

“Oh- um.” Jon nodded. “I think it’s- …wow?”

She pouted at him. “You don’t like it?” Ghost whined and laid down while covering his face with his paws. “Oh no, even Ghostie doesn’t like it!”

“No no! I do! It’s uhh… you’ll definitely be warm tonight?”

“I guess,” Sansa looked guiltily at their dog, “But should I change? If Ghost really is afraid of me?”

“Nah, I think he’s just confused. Probably wondering why you’re dressed like that is all.” Jon reassured her, “Besides, we’ve no time for a costume change, we should head out.”

Sansa was doing her best to hold down her smile. “Alright then, ready to go?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He opened the door and let her out first. It wasn’t like Jon wanted her to wear something revealing. He just wasn’t expecting… that. Watching her walk towards their car was hilarious though. Her tail swishing to and fro as Ghost continued to shy away from her.

\--

The Halloween Ball was a success and Jon couldn’t stop smiling the entire time. Catelyn said they’d probably raised more money than even last year and really, that’s what’s most important: the money raised for the local children’s hospital and schools. Winning the costume party for the second year in row had nothing to do with his smile. 

Truth be told, Jon had no idea how they won. Their costumes weren’t as elaborate as they were last year and honestly, a lot of people gave Sansa weird looks for her choice. She didn’t seem to care though. If anything, she seemed to be having the time of her life. Jon would occasionally catch her in fits of laughter while they were mingling with other people. At one point, she wasn’t even making a sound, she was just shaking with the look of pure mirth in her eyes. When Jon gave her a questioning look, she only laughed harder. He wondered if she had too much to drink because her costume was funny, but it wasn’t _that_ funny. 

\--

Once they were home and dressed in bed, Jon couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Alright honey, spill. What was up with tonight’s costume?”

She turned over to him and then busted out laughing.

“Okay…” Seeing Jon’s look of confusion only made her laugh harder. Her laughter was contagious though and he started as well. Still, Jon’s chuckling had nothing on Sansa, who was now laughing so hard she was wheezing. “Love, now you’ve _got_ to tell me what’s so funny.”

With tears in her eyes, Sansa finally calmed down enough to answer him. “Do you remember? Do you remember how last summer, there was that event at the new zoo?”

“Yes,” Jon replied slowly, “The first opening, right? Where people were putting bids on which part of the zoo they wanted a dedication on?”

“Yeah that one. We raised tons of money for all the animals there.”

“Yeah. Still a weird way to raise money in my opinion.”

“Fair. Anyways, don’t you remember what happened with the elephants?”

It took Jon a moment before he snorted. “Oh my god yes. They couldn’t have elephants because of something or other and Cersei Lannister threw a damn fit.”

Sansa was giggling again. “She did.”

“Yeah it was kind of embarrassing. I remember everyone thought it was the funniest thing for her to be mad over. But wait, didn’t Cat say last week that she had some connection over in Essos that said they need a home for a few of their elephants?”

“Mhmmm.” Sansa nodded, grin still on her face.

Jon could see the points being made, but he still couldn’t make the connection. “Babe you gotta walk me through this.”

“So since my mum was the one who got the elephants for the zoo, the board decided to dedicate their sanctuary after _her._ You saw the fit Cersei threw when we didn't even _have_ elephants, can you imagine what she was like when she found out that we _do_ and she didn’t even get to be part of the board meeting that made the decision on the naming?”

It clicked. “The same board who decides the winner of the costume contest?” Jon gave her a knowing look. 

“Yessir!” She looked very pleased with herself right now.

“And I’m guessing that the board understood your costume reference.” 

“Oh they fucking loved it. Everyone I talked to had a laugh.”

Jon looked down amusedly at Sansa. “So was the costume all an elaborate plan to make fun of Cersei or to win the contest?”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Neither, I just wanted to see you wearing the clothes of a ringmaster.”

He kissed her. “Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> betcha thought i was referring to the Morticia costume instead LOL
> 
> honestly idk what i was doing with this piece but every time i think of sophie's insta post of the elephant costume saying "ur welcome cercei" i get into fits of giggles
> 
> also idk how zoo sanctuary works i'm so sorry lmao
> 
> (idk i played fast and loose with the prompt today, but Ghost was mentioned and costumes are a kind of clothes??)


End file.
